Rise and Shine (A Jahvie Fanfic)
by yougot0chanceswithme
Summary: Dahvie Vanity has a not-so-good past at his old school, and he has an abusive boyfriend named Stark. Jayy is the fun loving boy at Brookline k-12, and he becomes friends with the new kid the adorably shy Dahvie. What will happen if Stark found out that their relationship is growing stronger? Jahvie!
1. New Kid In School?

Dahvie's P.O.V

I looked down, playing with the hem of my grey hoodie. I was a little surprised when the teacher lady opened the door for me that led outside. I mumbled a faint 'Thank you' before brushing past her and into the clearing.

I knit my eyebrows together when I saw a small green trailor like building. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. What made me a little scared was that it had bars on the wondows. Please don't tell me fights go on here.. I had enough of that.

The teacher brushed past me and started to walk straight. I had no clue where to go, so I just followed her like how a duckling follows it's mother.

I started looking around and saw a feild with grass that looked like it needed cut. Next to it, there was two basketball courts. Everything was surrouded by a black fence, probably so people wouldn't be able to get out of school early or something. There was also a fence seperating the basketball court and the feild.

"Here we are~"

I went to a halt and took a step back, almost bumping into the lady in front of me.

She raised her hand and knocked softly on the door, and that's when I realized that the door was tall, green, and metal with a little peep hole too high for me to look through.

We waited a few seconds before a girl slowly opened the door. She had on a white aeropostel hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her elebows, and faint blue skinny jeans. She had blond hair that looked natural that went down to her mid-back and ocean blue eyes. She gave me a odd look that I was too used too and opened the door more to let me and the teacher through.

I looked beside me and noticed that there was another green metal door to my left and right, and another one in front of me. The teacher and the girl both went right and into the what I could see was the class room with big tables that had about two, three, or four people sitting.

The girl took her seat that was actually right next to the door and started chatting to her friends.

"Mr. Baker." The teacher lady called.

I looked over and saw a tall man with a buzz cut over at the board, pointing at a math problem with a meter stick. He was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes, khakis, and what I could see was leather shoes.

He perked his head away from the board and looked at us. He had blue eyes, but he was obviously wearing contacts.

He looked at the teacher and then slowly made his gaze to me and a warm smile stretched on his lips. "New student?"

The teacher lady nodded and all of the people in their seats quieted down and turned their heads to stare at me. A fidgeted a little and did my best to not stare back at them. As many times this happened, I will never get used to it.

He put down the ruler and slowly walked up to us. He looked at me, still smiling. "And, what might your name be?"

I have him a polite smile and spoke softly. "Dahvie~"

He nodded his head. "What grade are you in?"

"Tenth."

He nodded. "Well, this is my eleventh grade class. Tenth grade is next, so you can just sit at the empty table and wait, okay?"

I nodded, too shy to speak.

He looked up and nodded at the teacher in thanks, and she nodded back, turning around and pushing open the door, walking out.

Mr. Baker looked back at me and smiled. "Where are you coming from?"

I froze, not really wanting to say it, but I managed the word through my lips. "South Hills."

His brows went up in surprise and nodded. "I see. Well, have a seat, there's only about." The stopped and looked at his watch. "Ten more minutes of this class."

I nodded and went to the ony empty table in the back of the room and took my bag off, laying it on the empty chair beside me and sat down.

I sighed and looked around. There were some posters on the walls, but they were of math problems and stuff. I looked over and saw looked at this one poster and my eyes went a little big.

_We pledge to,_

_Have high expectations, _

_Work hard,_

_Achieve academic excellence,_

_Keep our school safe,_

_Set posotive examples,_

_Be respectful and conciderate to one another,_

_Listen and be open to new ideas, _

_Together we will hold ourself accountable for achieving excellence for all_

I stared at the poster for a few more seconds before shurgging. I went into my bag and pulled out my little blue notebook.

I sighed and looked at the little book that was my life. I took a pencil out of my hoodie pocket and flipped to the page that I marked.

I started writing the words that were stuck in my head all day.

_'I refuse to sink, I'd rather swim, I'm not going down cuz' I will win,'_

I stared at the paper and lightly tapped my pencil on the page, putting my chin in my palm.

When I couldn't think of anything else to write, I sighed and brushed the hair out of my face.

My mind wandered elsewhere and I started thinking about the hellhole I was in before I transfered here.

(~Flashback~)

"Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed and pushed the person that was taking handfulls of my shirt and pushing me into a wall. They let go and took a step back.

He smirked. "Awe, is the little bitch afraid to defend himself?"

I glared at him and picked up my science book and binder. I looked back at him and spat "Leave me alone"

I started to walk away, but when I turned, he grabbed my hood, and threw me to the ground, surprising me with his strength.

I looked in his eyes almost cringed. All I saw was anger and so, so much hatred. I thought I saw a tint of jealousy, but he blinked and it was gone. He got up all in my face and growled low and dangerously "Don't tell me what to do, you fucking faggot."

I glared right back at him, feeling the anger bubble up in the pit of my stomach. I wanted nothing more than to just beat the living shit out of him, but I thought against it. Last time I did that, I got jumped with a sack over my head. I don't want that this time.

He smirked and lifted on hand to the hem of the sleeve of my hoodie. I was too scared to do anything, so I watched helplessly as lifted he rolled up my sleeves, showing my old battle scars, and the bruises Stark gave me a few days ago.

He grin and held my arm up in front of me. "You're fucking helpless."

I felt my eyes water up, but I blinked fast, trying to get them to subside. I pulled my arm out of his grip and scowled at him. "I'm only helpless like this because I moved to this fucking city and came to this hellhole of a school. What the fuck is your guys problem? I have never done anything to you."

Bad move.

He seemed taken aback from my outburst, but he quickly regained himself, sneering at me. "I do what I do because I can. Don't fucking question my logic."

I was about to make a smartass reply, but was cut off when his fist connected with my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

He got off me and kicked me a few times before spitting in my hair and walking off to his next class.

I laid there, curled into a ball, crying my eyes out. After so much of this, you think I could get used to it..

After that incodent, my mom saw the bruises when I came home. She didn't see my scars, which I'm very thankfull for.

I begged for her to not contact the school and start drama, but of course she did it anyways. Then me and my four brothers, dad, and grandma moved into a different town. I was going to online school at the time, but I started slacking. I really didn't want to get held back or anything, so I decided to go to the school in this town.

(~End of flashback~)

I sighed. I wasn't always like this. I used to be a happy kid. I had short brown hair and I used to be one of the crowd and my arms and legs used to be scarless. But when I moved to this town and went to that school.. I changed. A lot.

I can't say that I'm happy I went through it, but I'm kinda glad. It kinda made me realise that not being one of the crowd and being 'different' is okay. I don't really judge others, because I know too well how it feels to be judged. I don't care if I make friends or not, I just want to go to school, and learn. I'm tired of the bullying and shit.

I sighed and closed my journal and put it back in my bag, along with putting my pencil in my pocket. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, staring off into the space.

"Alright class, that's it for today. Gather your stuff ready to go to Mr. Baldwins."

Mr. Baker's loud voice made me blink and look up. I just sat there, as everyone else chattered as they started packing up their stuff and putting it in lockers I didn't know was there. I blinked and looked at both sides of the room, noticing that there were a set of lockers, one on top, and one on bottom.

I covered my laugh with a cough when I saw a jock start to stand up, but accadentially bang his head on the open locker door above him.

People snickered at him, but he ignored them and shoved his green binder inside and shut his locker with more force than nessasary.

Mr. Baker opened the door, and gestured them to head out. But right when the class walked out, another class walked back in, chatting loudly.

Some tall black kid, wearing glasses, pants, and a dark blue zip up hoodie was kinda jumping around and yelling unnessesary things. I smiled a little at the entertainment he brought.

"Dahvie."

I blinked and looked up at Mr. Baker, giving him a small smile. "Yeah?"

He smiled and gestured to the class. "This is your homeroom class. So, you basically just follow them everywhere they go."

I looked at him confused, but then mentally slapped myself, remembering this was a k-12 school.

I nodded, and he continued. "So, you see the row of calculators up against the wall over there?"

He pointed next to a row of calculators, hanging on the wall next to the bookshelf. I nodded slowly.

"Well, all of them have numbers, and everyone is assigned to one. I'm giving you number sixteen, so, every day when class starts, everyone gets their binders" He paused, pointing into the direction of the lockers "And their calculator"

I nodded in understanding. "Okay.."

"After that, you just take your seat and we begin the bellwork." He looked down at me. "You do underdstand what a Bellwork is, right?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "Okay. So, after the bellwork, we check the homework, and then we start the lesson. You're going to usually always work in groups."

I looked at the tables. "So, that's why there is so many people at one table?"

He nodded. "Yes, but for now, you don't need to pick a group if you don't want too. I understand that some people are shy when they get to a new school"

I looked up at him and gave him a greatful smile, since I'm not so good at greeting people, I was worried about being forced to. "Thank you~"

He patted my shoulder. "No problem at all. Now, go get your calculator. I don't have any binders left, so I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for that."

I nodded while smiling and slowly got up. I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets and looked down, not really wanting to meet the confusing gazes people gave me.

I walked over to the calculators, searching for numer sixteen. When I found it, I quickly picked it up and turned around, wanting to get away from the crowd of unfamiler people.

I looked up and saw a guy standing in front of me smiling. He had bond hair, with pretty green innocent eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt with plain blue jeans. He looked at me and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Mason."

My eyes went a little big, but I returned his smile and took a hold of his hand gently shaking it, speaking softly. "I'm Dahvie."

He smiled a little more and tipped his head, telling me to follow him. He was probably the only person that was going to talk to me, so I followed, being careful to not bump into anyone.

"So.." He said, trying to start a conversation. "Where are you from?"

I smiled a little, knowing that he was trying to be polite to the new kid and make me feel welcome. "Uhm, I kinda went to online school before this. But before that I went to South Hills.." I finished trailing off.

He nodded, tipping his head to the side. "What brings you here?"

I stiffened. I looked into his eyes. He looked so.. Innocent. I sighed and lowered my gaze to the ground, telling the truth. "Uh, I was kinda bullied.. So we moved here and I decided to give school another chance."

His eyes went a little big and he nodded. "Well, I don't know why people would want to bully you. You seem like a nice dude."

I smiled and shurgged. "I'm nice, but I don't get so nice anymore when people fuck with my friends."

He nodded and smiled bigger. "Yeah, same here."

We walked to the back where my stuff was. When I was about to sit down he spoke up.

"Hey, you come sit with me and my table if you want."

I looked back at him, kinda shocked. I wasn't really used to be invited into things anymore. I felt my lips twitch into a smile, and I nodded. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "No problemo."

I grabbed my bag and walkd with him to a different table, sitting down across from him.

A minute or so later, a chubby black girl made her way over to us. She had on a faint green Hollister shirt with a pair of shorts that looked a little too short for the schools dress code. She was carrying a big white purse, and her hair was in small curls and it went down to her chin.

She raised a brow at me and smiled a little. I was expecting an insult, but she just said "Hi, you're the new kid?"

I nodded.

She just shrugged and sat down, putting down her purse and putting her binder on her desk. "I'm Alaysha."

I nodded and smiled a little. "I'm Dahvie."

She nodded and started to be sneaky while texting under the table.

I sighed and went in my bag, pulling out my journal again. Maybe I could think of some more lyrics.

I flipped to the page and stared at it, thinking. I really hope I'm not getting writers block again.

"That's really good."

I jumped when I felt a warm brush of air on my ear and neck and looked beside me to see a guy gawking over my shoulder.

He leaned back and smiled at me. He had raven black hair that went to the side. It was choppy at the ends and his hair was long enough that it almost touched his shoulders. He had black snakebites and perfectly sized lips. He was wearing eyeliner too, which made his brown eyes stand out more. He was wearing a black and red stripped zip up hoodie and faint red sninny jeans with some bombat boots.

I bit my lip, not really believing what he said and shrugged. "I guess.."

His smile grew bigger. "Are you stuck?"

I nodded and looked at the paper. "Yeah, a little."

He reached out. "Can I help?"

I hesitated but shrugged. He already read it, so why not? I handed him the journal and looked over at him and saw him holding the gently as if it would break if he tightened his grip on it anymore.

His eyes scanned the page and his face lite up into a adorable grin. He looked at me. "Do you mind if I add anything?"

I nodded. "Sure, just write lightly so that I can erase it if I need too."

He nodded and placed it on the table, grabbing his pencil, and started scrawling something on the paper.

It took a minute or so, but he jumped up. "Done!" He handed me the journal and I took it, reading over the slighly sloppy handwriting.

_'Hi, I'm Jayy, I'm gay,_

_The crazy violent faggot with aids,_

_Well, that's what other people say then it must be true?_

_Cuz' all the things I rap about are the things I do,_

_If I gave two flying fucks what they had to say, _

_Then I wouldn't wake up and live a life this way'_

It ended there and my eyes went big. "Dude.." I looked up and smiled. "This is awesome."

He shrugged sheepishly and smiled. "I guess. The beginning part is my greeting to you."

I looked down and reread the line. '_Hi, I'm Jayy, I'm gay,"_

I laughed. "Nice one."

He smiled and rested his chin in his palm, looking over at me. "I never got your name~"

I smiled brightly. "I'm Dahvie, and I'm not really sure what my sexual orientation is~"

He laughed and nodded. "Nice to meet you dude."

I nodded at him and smiled. "You too~"

When the lesson began, me, Jayy, and Mason made small talk. I'm surprised that I didn't get insulted or threatend yet.

"He what?" I laughed.

Jayy's eyes narrowed as he recalled the memory. "He fucking POPPED MY BALLOON!"

Mason was holding his stomach from laughing so hard and I was holding my mouth as I laughed hysterically.

"With. His. Cigar." He growled out slamming his fists on the table.

I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. "If I give you a Blowpop, will you cheer up?"

His face brightened up adorably and he jumpped clapping his hands like a child. "Blowpops!"

I shook my head. "I take that as a yes.." I reached down for my bag and pulled it open, taking out the bag of treats and handed it to him.

He smiled and searched through the bag, grumbling under his breath.

"Where's the watermelon?" Then he used a growling tone. "Watermelon.."

A few seconds later he pulled out a cherry one and looked at me confused. "Cherry? But's it's blue.." He looked at it and tilted his head, looking like he was trying to progress something. "Blue... Cherry.." He shook his head and threw it back into the bag, continuing his lollipop hunt.

I smiled and looked at his cuteness. Sure, I was gay. I mean, I know I like guys, but I'm kinda attracted to girls too.. So I don't really know if I'm bisexual or not.

I sighed. I shouldn't be picking crushes on my first day. I mean, seriously, I have a boyfriend.

"Watermelon!" Jayy cried out in victory.

I looked over at him and smiled. He looked from me, to the Blowpop, from me, to the Blowpop, and from me, to the Blowpop, before letting out this weird adorable "Aahhh" sound of admiration.

I laughed and took the bag out of his hand, tossing a Blowpop to Mason who was too busy working on his sheet to watch Jayy's little scene. I put it back into the bag and started to actually do my work too.

I kept smiling. Maybe I could actually meet friends? I kinda doubt it, but hey, even I probably have a chance.

"So.." Alaysha perked up from her paper and looked at me. "Where are you from?"

I hated this question, so I decided to be a smartass. I looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm from my mothers vagina~"

She scrunched up her face in a dustastefull way as Jayy and Mason started laughing.

Mason spoke up. "He's from South Hills. The place he came out of _after _his mother's vagina."

Her distatefull look changed into a polite smile and she looked at me amused. "What brings you here?"

I kinda froze as the memories came back. "Uhm.."

"He was bullied out." Mason said lowly as if he didn't want me to hear.

She looked kinda surprised as she looked at me. "But you're so funny and nice. Why would they do that?"

"That's what I said." Mason said looking at me curiously. "Was there any reason _why _they did it to you?"

I looked down and shrugged. "I don't know. Have you ever punched someone in the stomach just because you could?"

They stayed silent for a minute before Jayy put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him. He was smiling, even though it looked seriously sad. "So.. they would physaclly hurt you?"

I looked down at my wrist and sighed knowing the hoodie was covering my scars and bruisdes and frowned. "They hurt me physaclly and mentally.. but I was hurting myself too."

His eyes followed where I was staring and he nodded in understanding.

He put his thumb under my chin snd lifted my head so I could meet his pretty chocoalate brown eyes. "Don't worry about it. You have friends here now." In my side vision, I saw Mason nodding in agreement.

I looked into his eyes to find any kind of lie, but when I found none, I smiled and nodded at him. "Okay."

He smiled. "Okay."

He let go of my chin, even though I was slightly sad I had lost his touch, and went back to work.

I smiled slightly, solving the problems from the book.

"Maaaaasssssssooooonnnn"

I looked up and saw the same black kid from this morning, except he wasn't running and shouting things.

Mason looked up at the guy, a playful smile playing at his lips. "Yeah Tavon?"

Tavon blinked as if he were a confused child and pointed at me. "Who is that?"

Mason looked over at me and his smile got bigger. "That there is Dahvie."

I gave a small wave at Tavon and nodded. "Sup~"

He smiled and kinda shoved his hand in my face waving. "Hiiiii"

I laughed gently and gently pushed his hand away, knowing that this kid was probably the class clown.

We chatted for a bit, talking about something like killing puppies, almost making Mason cry, until Tavon was told to go back to his seat, which was a slight bummer.

(~After class~)

"C'mon Dahvs!"

I picked up my bag and looked over at Jayy, who was gesturing for me to hurry up and follow him and the rest of the class out of the room so I wouldn't get left behind.

I trew my bag over my shoulder, and walked up to him and Mason, walking out of the room with everyone else.

I smirked up at Jayy and raised my brow. "Where did you get the name 'Dahv's' from?"

He gave me an adorable cheeky grin and shrugged, walking next to me. "I dunno. Saying your whole name is too much work, so I shortened it."

I chuckled and gave him a devilish grin. "Okay, _JayyBear~_"

He smirked, looking at me. "No problem, _Dahvikins_"

I laughed at the nickname. "Okay, fine, you win."

He smiled victoriuosly and puffed out his chest proudly. "I always do~"

I smiled and looked around, noticing we entered the main school building. "Where are we going anyways?"

He looked ahead and grimaced. "Gym."

I raised a brow at him, but Mason quickly spoke up from the other side of me. "We're starting something new today."

Jayy groaned. " I don't wanna do it.."

Mason laughed. "C'mon, you can belly dance, so how is Ballroom Dancing so much of a difference?"

Jayy crossed his arms, pouting and looked away. "You wouldn't understand.."

My eyes went huge. Ballroom Dancing? They can't be serious, right?

I looked at both of them. "I know for a fact that no girl is going to want to dance with me."

Jayy smiled and gently bumped me with his hip, and I looked up at him. "Well, since there's an odd number of girls and guys, some people are going to have to dance with people of the same gender, you could dance with me if you really don't want to socialize."

I smiled and bumped him back. "Sure, but I warn you.. I've never danced with anyone so.."

He laughed and shrugged. "No problem at all. Me neither, the only kind of dancing I do is Belly Dancing." Then as to prove a point, he raised his arms above his head and started to shimmy his hips a little.

I started thinking and frowned. "They.. they won't make me take off my hoodie, will they?"

He shook his head. "I don't believe so. Why?"

I shrugged. "I just don't really like to show my body, that's all."

Mason frowned at me. "You're not fat if that's what you mean."

I doubt that..

I plastered a smile, not really knowing how to respond. "Uhm, thanks."

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I looked up to see Jayy having one arm around me, and one around Mason, walking ahead.

He laughed and smiled, walking "Ya'll are crazy.."

I felt my cheeks heaten up and I looked away. What am I getting flustered for? He's wrapping his arm around you in a friendly gesture. Nothing more.

Besides.. If Stark saw this.. He would kill me. Literally.

We walked in silence, Jayy still having his arms around Mason and me, until the line stopped in front what I would guess the gym.

"Why are we at the Cafateria?" Mason asked looking up at the doors confused.

He shrugged and unwrapped himself from us. "Beats me."

A tall man with blond hair and blue eyes walked up to us. He was wearing a Adieas black and white jacket and black and white sweats. He was holding a clip board and He smiled.

"Why, Hello class~"

Everyone groaned in response, clearly not happy with what they have to do for their grade.

He chuckled. "Come on now, it wasn't my idea. Besides, you never know, it _could _be fun."

I could see everyone kind of glare at him and he sighed. "Well, next step is to get you into groups. Line up at the wall over there."

I followed the crowd in the room and I saw that the lunch tables were pushed up against the wall so there was a huge clearing.

I was about to go to the wall, but Jayy grabbed my hand and lead me over to the teacher.

I gave him a confused look, but decided to just go with it as he dragged me.

When we were standing in front of the dude, Jayy started speaking immadiatly. "Mr. Fingers, this is Dahvie, Dahvie, this is Mr. Fingers~"

Mr. Fingers looked from Jayy to me and smiled, holding out his hand. "So, you're new, huh?"

I nodded and shook his hand. "Yup."

Jayy started talking again. "Well, he isn't really good with socializing so.. We were wondering since me and him already know each other, that we could dance together?"

Mr. Fingers looked a little surprised at his request but shrugged. "Sure. I had to put two guys together anyways, so this is easier than fighting with them."

I smiled, relieved that I didn't have to get neglected by some girl and smiled up at Jayy in thanks.

He made a gesture telling us to leave, and that's exactly what we did, going back to the people on the wall.

Mason looked at us. "How'd it go?"

I smiled. "Perfectly~"

Mr. Fingers started getting people into groups and what-not. Mason got paired up with this girl named Zoe. She was a little short, and she had long dirty blond hair that went down her back and blue eyes. They seemed like good friends. Tavon got paired up with this girl named Rory. She was pretty short, compared to Tavon. She had short brown curly hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes with glasses on. This kid named Kendal got paired up with this girl named Lexi. Kendal was short and black, he had dark brown eyes and short hair. Lexi was taller that him, and she had long blond hair that reached her mid-back and blue eyes. They all seemed cool to be paired together.

Just then, pretty woman walked in. She was about Jayy's height. She had long black hair that reached a little down her waist and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black sleeevles dress that went a little below her knees and it had cute gold buckle around her thin waist.

She made her way up to Mr. Fingers, her black heels clicking on the ground with every step she took. When she got there, they started talking quietly to one another.

I looked over at Jayy. "So, this is the first time you have to dance for your grade?"

He groaned inwardly and dropped his head back so he was looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, they said it would help us _communitcate _better."

I snorted. "Bullshit."

He picked his head up and crossed his arms. "Yeah, that's what I said.. Then got suspended for cussing to my teacher."

I laughed. "I did that once. I got suspended for like five days."

He raised his brow at me. "What did your mom do?"

I shrugged. "She didn't mind. I did it a lot of bad stuff to just miss days from that hellhole. I guess she just got used to it. The only time she did flip pancakes was when I got put to Juvy for a day"

He nodded. "Why were you put in there?"

I averted my eyes from his gaze. "I was in a fight, and I banged this kid's head off a locker several times giving him a concussion, and then punched him repeatedly in the face, breaking his jaw and nose. That was the day when I snapped and finally stood up for myself."

He laughed. "Looking at you now, you seem all cute and innocent like you wouldn't hurt a fly."

I blinked and looked up at him. Cute?

I smiled slyly, pushing away his compliment. "Yeah, that's how I usually am.. Quiet."

He smiled and ruffled my hair, making sure to not mess it up much. "Good. I like quiet guys."

I felt my cheeks heaten up as his words and touch and looked away. "Uhm, thanks.."

There was a loud clapping noise and we all turned our attention to the lady who was now standing in the middle of the room with Mr. Fingers. She smiled at us, showing straight white teeth.

"Okay! You don't know me, but my name is Mrs. Angaleni. You can just call me Mrs. A for short. From today on for the next five months, I am your new dance instructor."

When no one said anything, she looked at Mr. Fingers and smiled. "Today, we are going to start learning the Maranga. Me and Mr. Fingers will show you how it's done, and you copy us. Seems simple, right? Now, get to your partners and space out."

Everyone followed her orders and she smiled. She seemed pretty nice, but I don't want to judge a book by it's cover.

"Now, everybody face your partner, and shift your standing position so that your putting more weight on your left leg." As she was speaking, her and Mr. Fingers were doing her instructions.

Jayy sighed and faced me with a hnad on his hip and I laughed a little, turning to face him.

"Now, take your partners hands. You don't have to intertwine your fingers if you don't want to, what ever is comftorable." She took Mr. Fingers hands, intertwining their fingers.

Jayy held out his hands to me, smiling softly. I looked up at him, and then down, reaching out and taking his hands in mine, and we both intertwined our fingers automatically.

I felt slightly fuzzy in the bottom of my stomach and looked up at him unsure. "This doesn't bother you, does it?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all."

We looked back up at Mrs. Angelini and Mr. Fingers when she started talking again. "Now..."

It took a few minutes, but me and Jayy managed to get most of the moves down. I only stepped on his foot once, and it turns out he was wearing steel-toed boots, so it didn't affect him at all.

I giggled as he spinned me, and he laughed. "I think that's the first time I've heard you actually giggle."

I smiled and looked at him, raising my brow. "I was laughing in math."

He held our joined hands up, and I walked around him. "Well, you were _laughing. _I'm talking about the adorable giggle you just did."

I snorted sarcatically, holding our hands up so he could walk around me. "I don't know what you heard, but to me, my giggle is severly annoying."

He chuckled and shurgged, raising our hands again so I walked around him. "I think your giggle is adorable. Actually, everything about you is adorable to tell you the truth."

I felt my cheeks heaten up and I didn't say anything. No one has ever said that to me. Not even Stark.

What am I feeling?


	2. Who's Stark?

Dahvie's P.O.V

"So, are you going anywhere now?" Jayy asked as him and Mason went on either side of me, linking their arms with mine as we walked out the front gates of the school.

I shrugged. "I was going to walk home.. With Stark"

Mason looked at, me funny. "Who's Stark?"

Realizing I haven't told them, I started explaining. "Uhm, he's my... Boyfriend."

"Ohhh.." Mason breathed out. "Where is he now?"

I started looking through the crowds of people leaving the school. "I'm not sure. He should be here somewhere.."

"Hey Jayy, you're being quiet." Mason said, getting on his tippy toes so he could see over my head.

I looked up at Jayy. "Yeah, you are being quiet. You okay?"

He blinked and looked at us. He smiled but it looked forced. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I frowned and was about to argue, but I felt a sharp tug on my hoodie with enough force that I stumbled back, being forced out of Jayy and Mason's hold.

I looked up and saw the familier bleach blond hair that I died for him myself. He looked down at me, piercing me with his cold blue eyes.

He smiled warmly, but his eyes wasn't matching it. He let go of my hood and wrapped his arm around my waist so hard that it started to hurt. "Hi baby." Then he looked up at Jayy and Mason. "Who are they?"

I yelped as his grip on my waist got tighter, probably leaving bruises. I looked over at Jayy and Mason's worried expressions and plastered a smile, trying my best to not make my voice shake. "These are the friends I made today."

He raised a brow at me. "_You _made friends?"

I pushed away his hurtful comment like I always did and nodded. "Yeah."

He bent down, going close to my ear, growling. "You know I don't like people touching you. Touching _my _property."

Jayy who most likely heard what he said, put his hand on his hip, slanting his eyes at Stark. "Um, excuse me, but he isn't _anyone's _property. He is a human being, and this is America, he's free."

Stark looked up from me and scowled at Jayy. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

Jayy raised his brow as if it were obvious. "I'm talking to you, the one who is hurting my friend. I suggest you let him go. Now."

I bit my lip as Stark started digging his nails into my side.

"Dude, he's bleeding! Get the fuck off of him!" Mason yelled, staring at my side which probably had blood stains from my hoodie with huge eyes.

He dug his nails deeper, and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me. I looked over at Jayy and Mason, who were staring at my side with huge eyes.

"I'm fine. I have to go home or else I'll get grounded." I said, not helping my voice cracking at the end.

Stark sighed and he removed his nails from my flesh, making me sigh in relief. He looked down at me, slanting his eyes. "I'm the only on who gets to touch you, got it?"

I looked up at him and nodded quickly. "Yes sir.."

His eyes lit up and so did his face, making me think if he was bipolar. He held out his hand, which I took out of fear, and he smiled at me. "Now let's get you home baby~"

I nodded and we both walked past Jayy and Mason's worried faces, and onto the street. I looked back at them for a second and mouthed _'I'm fine' _before turning my head and walking down the small hill.

Jayy's P.O.V

"We have to do _something_!" Mason shouted, pacing across my room.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, throwing the tennis ball in the air and catching it, repeating the actions. "And what are we supposed to do? Beat the douchebag up? We can't do that, Dahv's will kill us."

He groaned inwardly, and started to stomp while walking, almost tripping over my stuffed rainbow uncorn on the floor. "Well, there has so be something we can do."

I shrugged and sat up on my bed, throwing the ball in a random place on the floor. "We could talk to him and try to convince him to break up with him.."

He smirked at me. "Or we could get him to fall for someone else.."

I felt my cheeks heaten up. "Who?"

He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, looking me dead in the eye. "It's obvious he has some feelings for you. And I have a hunch that you just might like him back."

My eyes went huge and I averted them to the floor. "What are you, a fucking physic?"

He shrugged and sat next to me. "I don't think so. All I know is that I know my friends." I looked up at him and he smiled. "And I knew that right when you two started talking in math, you had feelings for eachother."

I smiled and raised my brow at him. "You are physic.."

He laughed. "Maybe. Now C'mon, we have some planning to do~"

Dahvie's P.O.V

"We're fine mom, we're just gonna play video games.."

She raised her brow and looked up at Stark, but shrugged, turning her head back to the TV "Okay, have fun~"

I nodded and walked up the stairs, Stark following behind.

He looked around. "Where are you brothers?"

I shrugged. "Beats me.."

I opened the door to my room and walked in, turning to him. "Okay.. You wanted to talk?"

He shut the door, locking it, and turned back to me. He crossed his arms and tipped his head. "That Jayy kid likes you."

I blinked up at him and knit my brows together. "What are you talking about?"

He walked up and grasped my shoulders. "Don't fucking play dumb with me."

I looked down at the floor, avoiding his icy gaze. "I'm not playing dumb. I really don't know what you mean.."

And I didn't. Why would someone as perfect as Jayy actually like me?

His finger nails started to gab at my shoulder blades. "I don't want you talking to him again. Or that blond kid. Got it?"

My eyes went huge and I looked up at him. "But they're the only friends I have!" 

He let go of my shoulder with one hand and slapped me. Hard. "You do what I say."

I reached up and touched my stinging cheek. I could feel tears start to build up but I got them to subside. Crying only makes him more angry.

Jayy would never do this to me.

"What would Jayy not do to you?"

My eyes went huge and I looked up at him. Did I seriously speak my thoughts out loud?

He shook me with enough force that it felt like my head was going to fall off. "Well?"

"Uh.. I meant that.."

A smile stretched on his lips. It didn't look like a normal smile it looked... Wicked. "Does my little Dahvie have a crush?"

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck _I shook my head quickly. "No I.. I only love you."

After I gritted the words through my teeth, he bent down and kissed me, harder than expected, and I kissed back, not wanting to think what would happen if I didn't.

His fingers made it's way to my hoodie, and he unzipped it, hastily taking it off and throwing it somewhere on the floor in my room.

He pulled back and looked at my Bat-Man t-shirt then trailing his gaze to my arms and he smiled a little, looking at the bruises he made a few days ago.

He reached out and picked up my arm, tracing my scars. "You are helpless, aren't you?"

I bit my lip and nodded, not trusting my voice.

He wasn't always like this. He used to be kind and gentle with me, he used to call me sweetheart and say he loved me. But ever since he first hit me.. It went from hitting, to beating, then to raping, and now.. This. He's hurt me so much for the past year that I couldn't help but fear him.

He locked his lips with mine again and traced the seam of my lips with his tongue and I couldn't help but shiver in disgust before I granted him entrance.

For the first time in ages... I wanted to go back to shcool.


	3. Chapter 3

Dahvie's P.O.V

And annoying beeping sound broke me from my light sleep and I stretched my arm out, grabbing my phone and holding it towards my face, blinking the spots from my vision to get used to the light.

_'1 new message from Stark'_

I clicked it, making the message board pop up.

_'I'm going to my grams for a month or so. She has no cell phone service where she lives, so we can't talk ._.'_

I smiled and read the text over again, typing back a quick reply.

_'Awe, that sucks. .-. So, I guess I'll see you in a month.'_

I got a reply a few seconds later.

_'Yeah... Love you.'_

I frowned and typed the lie I have said so many times before.

_'I love you too.'_

I smiled to myself and got up, stretching. I don't have to be with him for a month or more. That's... Fucking wonderful.

I looked at the clock on my table. It's 6:00am.

I sighed and swung my legs over the bed, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

I frowned looking at my reflection. I took a shower last night, so my hair wasn't done and I had really bad sex hair, not to mention I had on no make-up either.

I opened the medicine cabanet and grabbed my small make-up bag that no one dares to touch or else I'll use a chainsaw to cut their hands off, and opened it, taking out my eyeliner and eyeshadow kit.

I carefully pulled my bottom eyelid down and carefully started tracing it with the black eyeliner, making usre to not stab myself and then continued on my other eye.

I took my light purple eyeshadow and started to gently spread it on my eyelid, and then used the black eyeshadow to mix together with it. I did the same thing on my other eye and nodded to myself and put the make-up in the cabanet.

I took out my straightener and plugged it in, waiting for it to heaten up. I reached over and grabbed my hair spray and hair gel.

Running the straightener through my hair a few times, I brushed it and then started styling it, straightening the ends a little bit to get them to stick together more.

When I was done with that, I put my stuff away and walked back to my room, going up to my closet.

I pulled out my black button-up jacket and red t-shirt to go under it, and some faded sninny jeans, quickly stripping and putting them on. I grabbed my favorite blue and purple scarf, wrapping it around my neck, and then grabbed my black gloves, putting them on too. (He should look like he did in the 'I Scream I Scream!' picture :3)

I grabbed my bag, making sure I needed was in there, then graabing my red Converse that had writing all over them, and slipped them on.

Grabbing my phone and earbuds, I went downstairs and greeted Mom who was watching the news.

She smiled at me, putting out the last of her ciggeratte. "Morning sweetie, you walking?"

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Mornin'. And yeah, I know my way."

She looked at my outfit. "It's good you have a scarf, it's pretty cold."

I grimaced. "I hate the cold. I get freezing so easily.."

She laughed. "I know." Then she pointed towards the kitchen. "There's a box of Pop Tarts for breakfast if you want any."

I raised my brow at her. "What kind?"

She smiled. "Chocalate Fudge, your favorite~"

I smiled and walked over to the kitchen, going over to the counter and opening the small box, taking out the Pop Tarts and unwrapping the treat, putting it in the toaster.

"You know, you gotta leave in like five minutes." She called from the living room.

I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms, waiting for my Pop Tarts. "I know."

When I heard the satisfied 'Pop' of the toaster, I grabbed my treat, putting them on the glove in my hand so it wouldn't burn me, and headed towards the door.

"Have a nice day sweetie~"

I smiled and looked over at my Mom on the couch. "Bye. I'll try."

With that, I opened the door and took a step out in the slightly chilly air.

I plugged my earbuds in my ears, and started walking, munching happily on my Pop Tart.

Right when I was almost at the ending of the slightly slanted hill, a guy with familer raven black hair walked out of a brick house, straightening his jacket.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Dahvie?"

I blinked. "Jayy?"

He smiled and walked up to me, me meeting him halfway. He tipped his head at me. "You live on this street?"

I smiled and pointed down the hill. "Yeah, at the end."

He grinned. "Okay, now I know where you live."

I looked at his house and smiled bigger. "And I know where you live~"

I finished my Pop Tart and he smiled at me, shaking his head. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

I nodded and we started walking the rest of the way up the hill. We didn't talk for a few minutes, but he finally decided to break the silence.

"So... that Stark dude.."

I raised my brow at him. "What about him?"

He frowned and stopped walking, and I stopped too, looking at him confused.

He looked down at me and chewed his lip. "Can I.. see something?"

I tipped my head up at him. "See what?"

His gaze went down to my arm, but he quickly looked back up at me. "Do you trust me Dahv's?"

I nodded. "Of course I do."

He reached out and grabbed my hand, holding it up, then he took his other hand and grabbed at the sleeve of my jacket, pulling it down, revealing what I've been hiding.

My eyes went big, and I almost pulled back. Almost, but I didn't want to leave his touch.

He slowly bent down, and started kissing my arm. Trying to get every scar I made, and every bruise Stark made.

I stared at him, shocked. No one has ever done this to me. No one has ever showed me they cared this much. Not Stark, not Mason, not my mother, not my brothers or grandma. No one.

He straightned up and slowly pulled my sleeve down, and looked back up at me, eyes holding so much sadness and love. "Dahvie.. Please don't hurt yourself anymore. For me."

I stopped breathing for a second, but I nodded, smiling a little. "Okay JayyBear."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, before tugging my arm. "Now we're really gonna be late. C'mon."

I nodded and mindlessly followed him. He didn't let go of my hand, and I didn't mind one bit. My arm was stinging, but it didn't hurt, it felt.. right. That's the only way I can explain it. So did my forehead where he kissed me.

I felt the butterflys build up in the pit of my stomach when he intertwined our fingers and smiled back at me, before looking back and focusing on where he was walking.

What I was feeling earlier the other day.. it got stronger. I now know that I like Jayy, more than a friend this time~

Jayy's P.O.V

I knew my cheeks were still hot once me and Dahvie both walked in Mr. Bakers classroom. He pulled his hand away from mine slowly, as if he really didn't want to, leaving my hand to feel cold, but I brushed aside the feeling.

I walked towards the lockers, trying my best to not bump into people, and got to mine, opening it and taking out my black math binder Mr. Baker gave us at the beginning of the year. I shut my locker and walked to me, Mason, Dahvie, and Alaysha's table, taking my bag off and setting it on the floor.

Mason sat across from me not soon after, smirking and crossing his arms.

I raised my brow, curious about his cocky attitude. "What?"

"He told me.." He leaned back in his seat, raising his brow at me. "That wasn't apart of the plan.."

I felt my cheeks heaten up more and I covered them with my hand. "Shut. Up."

He chuckled and turned his attention to Dahvie, who was putting some of his new books in his locker. "He lives on the same street as you too, it's as if it's meant to be."

My eyes went big and I felt my nose start to heaten up too. God dammit Mason..

Just then, Dahvie started walking over to our table, and I groaned, seriously not wanting him to see me flustered.

Mason laughed and opened his Book, doing his Bellwork like the innocent fucker he is.

Dahvie sat down, taking off his bag and sitting it on the floor next to me. He took out his book and sat it on the table, opening it up, and then taking out the worksheet Mr. Baker gave him yesterday and started scribbling on it.

Mason coughed and spoke at the same time, saying "Meant to be."

I glared at him while Dahvie gave him a confused look.

Dahvie tipped his head. "What?"

Mason smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, I just got a frog in my throat." And as if he were proving a point, he cleared his throat a few times.

Dahvie nodded slowly. "Okay then.." Then he went back to scribbling on his paper.

I sighed started rubbing my temples, feeling a headache coming on.

Then I sneezed.

Both Mason and Dahvie looked at me.

Dahvie knit his eyebrows together. "You okay?"

I sniffed and shrugged. "My head hurts.."

He reached over and put the back of his hand on my forehead and frowned. "You are burning a little.." Then he smiled at me. "And I don't mean that because you're sexy as hell."

My eyes went big and I felt my cheeks heaten up again.

He laughed and pulled away. "You're adorable when you blush."

I covered my cheeks and lowered my head. "Noo..."

Both Mason and Dahvie laughed and I heard a few whispers before I felt a warm of warm air against my neck and ear, along with a beautiful, sexy, breathy moan.

"Jayy.."

My eyes went huge and I shivered a little.

Mason told him one of my sweet spots! That douche!

"Jeremy.."

I bit my lip and slowly lifted my head, to see Dahvie looking at me with a huge childish grin on his face. He raised his brow. "Sensative, aren't we?"

I felt my cheeks get hotter, along with my nose and I covered it. "When it comes to you, yes, I am."

It was his turn to have a small pink hue cover his cheeks, but he quickly recovered, smiling at me and shaking his head. "You're adorable..."

I swear, my face was on fire, so I covered it, and looked up to see him pouting. "C'mon JayyJayy, don't cover up."

I let him gently remove my hands from my face, and I bit my lip, exposing my probably really red face.

He smiled, but didn't say anything else as he started doing his work again.

I swear to God, he is the most adorably sexiest hum being I have ever met.

Headache forgotten, started doing my work too, not even bothering to get the stupid grin off of my face.

Mason looked at us and smiled, shaking his head and doing his work.

He mumbled something under his breath.

_"Meant to be."_

I smiled bigger. I'm starting to think it is..


	4. Chapter 4

Dahvie's P.O.V

"JESSE! NONONONONONO, STAHP! PUT. ME. DOWN!"

I squirmed and he just laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist more securly. "I told you I could pick you up. You're like a feather."

I glared at him and squirmed a little more. "Okay! Fine, you can pick me up, shockingly. Now, put. Me. Down."

He smiled slyly and set my feet on the ground, but right when he did that, someone else picked me up again from behind, causing me to squeak in surprise.

"Hmm, you're right Jesse, he is light like a feather..."

The person somehow got me in a bridal style position and I looked up, looking into the familier chocolate brown eyes I've fallen in love with.

He looked down at me. "Don't deny it~"

I raised my brow, crossing my arms. "Deny what?"

"That you're light."

I groaned inwardly, still not believing these people.

Then he acted like he was going to drop me, causing me to yelp and cling onto his neck for dear life. He laughed. "You're adorable."

I pouted at him and he laughed more, gently placing me back down on my feet.

"Hey Mason?"

Mason looked over at Jayy. "Yup?"

He pointed in a direction. "Why are Rory, Kendal, and Lexi running at you as if they're going to kill you?"

I looked in the direction he was pointing and found out he was right. The people I reconized from gym class were all running in the same direction, directly at Mason.

He yelped in surprise when Lexi and Rory practically dog piled onto him, with Kendal laughing his ass off.

I raised my brow and smiled a little, watching the entertainmet, putting my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"Hey Dahv's, come here~"

I looked over at Jayy who was waving me over to the dangerous looking pile, but walked over anyway, watching the three bicker about something.

"How could you do this to us Mason?" Lexi said, sitting on his stomach while Rory got up and stood next to Kendal, smiling in amusement.

He laughed a little, even though it sounded kinda nervous. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll do it now..."

She smiled victoriously, getting off of him and helping him up.

He dusted himself off and turned to me. "Dahvie..." He looked at Rory. "This is Rory."

Rory waved at me, smiling a little. She was wearing a navy blue hoodie with some red skinny jeans with converse. And I could see from behind her glasses that she had blue eyes.

"Sup." She said, putting her hand back in her pocket.

I nodded my head at her. "Sup~"

Mason gestured to the black kid. "This is Kendal~"

I looked at him and he smiled at me. He was wearing a grey striped hoodie and some regular jeans. He had short hair and dark brown eyes from behind his glasses.

"Hellur." He said, waving.

I smiled back at him. "Hi."

"And this is Lexi" Mason said, pointing at the tall girl.

She smiled at me. She had on a black and red 'Suicide Silence" hoodie and some galaxy leggings. She had long blond hair that went to her mid-back and it was put in a low pony-tail.

She raised her brow at me, smiling. "Sup dude."

I smiled. "Hey gurrrlll"

I smiled at Mason. "Is there anyone else you need to introduce me too so you don't get beat up again?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks. "Yeah.. A few more."

I raised my brow at him. "You okay?"

He chuckled and looked at me smiling. "I'm fine, it's just... you're pretty popular."

I laughed. "Never. Again."

Everyone looked at me funny.

"What?" Jayy said.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing." I looked at Mason. "Now c'mon, I wanna meet some new people."

Jayy snorted sarcasticly. "That's a first..."

I smiled at him. "Why yes, yes it is." Then I tugged on his arm. "Come with us, it's less awkward with you're around."

He raised his brow. "Why me?"

I shrugged and started pulling him with me, following Mason. "Because you're you."

He chuckled and matched my pace so I wasn't pulling him and I let go of his arm, a little sad that I lost his touch.

"So, who are you introducing him too?" Jayy said, looking over at Mason.

"Uhm, Kristen, Chris, and I think that's it..."

Jayy smiled at me, bumping me with his hip. "I warn you, Kristen like to gives hugs... and she's not gentle either."

I laughed and bumped him back. "I love hugs. And besides, people say I'm a huggable person."

He giggled and looked back to where he was walking. Aww, his giggle is so cute.

"Hey, guys!"

I looked back to see Mason yelling to get some people's attention, and they walked over to us.

Mason smiled, pointing to someone with red hair. "That's Chris, Chris, Dahvie~"

He smiled cheekily and waved so fast I thought his wrist was going to snap. "Hiiii."

He was a ginger, obviously. He had some freckles that sprinkled his nose and cheeks and light blue eyes. He was wearing a regular white t-shirt with some jeans.

I smiled, waving at him. "Haiii"

Mason pointed at someone else. "That's Kristen."

A girl with long brown wavy hair with brown eyes smiled an waved at me. She was wearing a light green tanktop with a small jacket over it, and some basic ripped blue skinny jeans.

"Hii." She said.

I was about to say hi back, but she walked over and crushed me in a bear hug, and I hugged her back to be polite.

"Hi." I said as she let go, returning her smile.

"He's so cute! And huggable, like a teddy bear!" She gushed.

I smirked at Jayy who was laughing. "Told you~"

He laughed and held his hands out. "Hey, I never said I didn't believe you." He smirked at me. "But, I wanna find out for myself."

He bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him and I felt my cheeks heat up as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Awh, it's true, you are huggable." He said as he pulled back, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at him as he stayed there for a second longer, before he slowly pulled his arms away from me, making me pull mine away from his waist.

I shivered a little as some cold air blew past us and hugged myself. I fucking hate the cold.

He frowned and draped an arm around me, pulling me to his side. "Cold?"

I nodded a little and leaned into him a little, trying to get some of his body heat. "I get cold really easily..."

He smiled down at me, tightening his grip a little on my shoulders. "I've noticed..."

"C'mon guys, time for lunch." Mason called walking ahead of us.

I was going to pull away, but Jayy kept his arm around me, and we walked like that to the cafateria, pulling away when we sat down at our usual table.

Jayy took out his bag and bulled out a bat-man lunch box, sitting in the table. He looked at me. "You're not gonna eat?"

I shrugged, and folded my arms on the table, resting my chin on them. "Nah, I didn't bring any lunch money, so..."

He frowned and started padding through his lunch box, pulling out an orange and setting it next to my arms. "Here. I don't really like oranges so you can have it."

I smiled. "Thanks JayyJayy."

He giggled, taking a bite of his sandwhich. "No problem Dahvikins."

I smiled and sat up, resting my chin on my palm. So, it's been about three days since I've last seen Stark, and it's been four days since I've met Jayy. It has been absolutely fucking amazing. Me and Mason went to his house the other day and his mother loves me, and I don't really know why.

I haven't self harmed since I made that promise to Jayy either, and my scars are even starting to fade a little, so are my bruises.

"Watcha singing?"

I blinked at Jayy. "What?"

He raised his brow at me, swallowing. "What were you singing? It sounded pretty good."

I tipped my head at him. "I was singing?"

He giggled again. Aww. "Yeah, it sounded something like... 'I was a fool and jaded too'"

I felt my cheeks heaten up. "Oh.."

I wrote those lyrics a few days ago, the day Jayy kissed my scars.

He raised his brow at me. "Something wrong?"

I looked at him and smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

He finished his sandwhich and put the little bag in his lunch box, putting his chin on his palm and smiling at me. "Okay... Whatcha thinking about?"

"You." I blurted.

He seemed a little surprised as much as I was, but smriked, shifting a little closer to me so that our legs were touching. "What about me?"

_Fuck_

I smiled and shrugged, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Uhm..."

"GUYS!"

I jumped and looked over at Mason who was walking over to us along with Rory, Tavon, Kendal, Lexi, and Jesse, holding their lunch trays.

They sat acroos from us and started up a conversation about something about fingering oranges.

"Hey Dahv's?"

I looked at Mason. "Hmm?"

He smiled. "Ever finger an orange before?"

I laughed and picked up my orange. "Nope, but I'm about too."

Rory handed me an empty tray and I was too lazy to peel it, so I kinda just ripped it a little and shoved my finger through, laughing as juice went everywhere.

Then Lexi picked up her orange, and started too, laughing hysterically.

I laughed, continuing my actions. "What's wrong with us?..."

Jayy laughed. "Absolutlely nothing..."

I pulled my finger out and just started to squeeze the juice out onto the tray, almost filling it up.

I smiled and picked the tray up, making sure to not spill it, and threw it away in the nearset trash can, going back and sitting down, taking a napkin from Jayy's lunchbox and whiping my sticky hands.

Jayy laughed. "Gross..."

I smiled at him. "Don't you know it~"

He took the napkin from me and leaned close to that our faces were a inch or so apart and dabbed my face. "You have something on you."

I could feel his breath gently tickle my lips and I felt my cheeks heaten up a little. "Thanks.."

He smirked and leaned closer, looking into my eyes. "You have pretty eyes."

I smiled and looked into his. "So do you~"

He reached over and gently brushed my hair out of my face and smiled more. "There's that pretty face."

My eyes went big and I felt my cheeks heaten up more. "Uh..."

"C'mon lovebirds, not in the cafateria." Lexi said, smirking at us.

Jayy pouted at her, but pulled away from me and I couldn't help but smile.

What was that all about?

Jayy's P.O.V

"Dude, he seriously likes you!" Mason shouted, walking in my room with me.

I sighed and set my bag on the floor. "I don't think so..."

He groaned and hung his head back. "How can you NOT see it? It's so obvious!"

I chewed my lip, sitting on my bed. He does blush a lot when I flirt with him...

I shrugged. "I just don't see how much of a adorable person could like me. Like, I don't deserve him..."

Mason looked me dead in the eye. "Yeah? Well, he doesn't deserve the abusive boyfriend he has now."

I stared at him for a second before groaning and laying on the bed, covering my face with my arms. "I really like him..."

He sighed. "I know you do." I felt the bed get higher, meaning he got off. "Now C'mon, we're going to his house today, remember?"

I smiled and got up. "Yeah. Come to think of it, have we ever even been in his house before?"

He shrugged. "Nope, he has four brothers, and they're annoying he said."

I got off the bed and went in the mirror, doing a check-up on my make up and hair before grabbing my bag and slugging it over my shoulder. "Let's go."

He looked at me funny. "We came here to grab the board remember? For the project we're working on. Dahvie's waiting downstairs for us..."

I blinked and looked over at the cardboard blank board that was sitting on my desk. "Oh yeah.."

I walked over and grabbed it, putting it under my arm and walking out the door and down the stairs, and into the living room.

Dahvie was on the couch next to my mom, smiling and chatting to her about something relating to baking.

I smiled. "C'mon Dahv's."

He looked over at us and smiled, saying a quick good-bye to Mom and grabbing his bag, walking out the door with us.

Dahvie looked at us. "So, why are we doing the project at my place again?"

Mason shrugged. "From what you told us, your room is bigger than Jayy's, and I severly stricked mother that doesn't let me have friends over."

He sighed. "Yeah, well, my room might be bigger, but that doen't mean it's quieter..."

I laughed. "Even so, it's not going to be quiet with us around, we're going to blast music anyways."

He smiled. "True... but I warn you, my brothers can be.. douche's at times. Just go with it."

I gave him a wary look but shrugged. "Okay.."

He suddenly stopped and turned, walking to a big red brick house. "We're here..."

I blinked and looked at the glass sliding doors he pulled back. He smiled back at us. "C'mon."

I follwed behind Mason, being careful to not knock anything over with the board, and walked into the large room.

I stared, looking at the large speakers on the walls and the guitar that was hanging on the wall, and in the corner was what I could see was a computer stand with tons of buttons, and beside that was a small clearing with a microphone hanging from the roof and some headphones hanging on it.

I looked at Dahvie, raising my brow. "What room is this?"

He shrugged. "It's kinda like a studio I use to make my music."

Mason stared at the room in amazement and then at him. "You make music?"

I could see a faint pink hue cover his cheeks and he shrugged again. "Yeah, somewhat."

I smiled and set the board down against the wall, walking up to him. "Can you show us?"

His eyes went big. "You actually want to hear it?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I've always wanted to hear you sing."

He blinked at me, and then looked at Mason who nodded in agreement, smiling. He looked back at me and smiled a little. "Okay.. Sure."

I smiled as he went over to the computer, doing some clicking. He looked at us. "Choose one, Believe, or Lovestruck?"

I shrugged. I wasn't really a fan of love songs. "Believe."

He nodded and did some clicking, and then a smooth beat came on, and he walked over to the microphone, putting on the headset.

_Believe in me, When you feel like you're losing all your hopes and dreams_

_Believe in me, When I am gone you gotta keep a smile on_

_Believe in me, Goodbye my friends; Just celebrate the times we spent_

_Believe in me, We all die; It's an awfully big adventure_

_Believe in me, When I'm gone..._

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

_Believe in me, Just keep your faith and believe in all that you make_

_Believe in me, My love is not a gamble; You can count on me_

_Believe in me, No lies, Just love, I will be pure just like the sun_

_Believe in me, When you are down I will lift you up from the ground_

_Believe in me, When I'm gone..._

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

_If you're afraid of death_

_It'll come at you at the speed of light_

_Only if your not afraid of death_

_It will cast it's shadowy eyes upon you_

_And guide you into the eternal, infinity_

_Believe in me, When I'm gone..._

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

_We all fall down, but we'll pick you up_

_I love you_

My eyes went huge. He was... amazing.

He took the headset off and bit his lip looking at us. "What do you think?"

Mason smiled. "You wrote that? And you made the music?"

He nodded shyly. "Yeah..."

I smiled and went up to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Dahv's, that was amazing! I swear, you have the voice of an angel."

He froze, but then hugged me back. "I do?"

I smiled and pulled back, looking into his pretty moss green eyes. "Yes."

There was a pink hue covering his cheeks, but he smiled at me. "Uh, thanks..." Then he raised his brow. "I've seen you writing some lyrics, do you make music too?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Sort of."

"Do you sing?"

"I do."

He smiled up at me. "I wanna hear."

I smiled back at him. "Are you sure about that?"

He nodded. "Yup."

I looked over at the quitar that was on his wall. "Can I use that?"

He unwrapped himself from me and walked over to the instriment, picking it up delicatly, and made his way back to me, giving it to me.

I took it. "Okay, I only wrote some lyrics for this song but... It's still singable."

He nodded and stood next to Mason, who was smiling at us.

I smiled and started to play the guitar, getting used to the beat.

_This is my gift and my curse_

_'Til I'm dead in a hearse_

_My words will stain this fucking earth_

_Until I'm free from this sex lust succubus nurse_

_I can't escape this wicked curse_

_Like a vamp to a neck_

_Like a wolf to the flesh_

_I'm cursed, I'm cursed_

_I'm fucking dead_

_My gift, my gift_

_The only thing left_

_I can't escape this wretched fate_

Dahvie stared at me, eyes big. "I didn't know you could scream."

I laughed, and shrugged. "I learned a few years or so ago."

He smiled at me, walking up and wrapping his arms around me. "Either way, that was great." He kissed my temple and I felt my cheeks heaten up.

He gently took the guitar from my hands, going over to hang it up while Mason smiled at me.

"You're blushing." He whispered, smirking at me.

I glared at him. "Quiet."

He laughed softly while Dahvie came over. He smiled at us. "C'mon, we gotta do this project, I don't want to get Mrs. Bajoras mad."

I smiled and went over to the board, following Dahvie as he lead us to his room.

The feeling is getting stronger...


	5. Chapter 5

Dahvie's P.O.V

Well, Mason knew now.

I smied to myself as I hung my hoodie up the door, too lazy to fold it.

"Hey Dahv's?"

I looked over at Mason and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Uh, it's pouring outside..."

I followed his gaze towards the window and frowned. He was right, it was raining pretty hard and I could see the start of lightning.

Jayy looked at me. "How are we supposed to get home? It looks like it's going to hail."

I chewed my lip. "Can't your parents pick you up?"

"They're working." They said at the same time.

I sighed. "We don't have a car because my dad is working tonight..."

Mason sighed. "It's Friday, right?"

Jayy raised his brow at him. "Yeah."

He shrugged. "Maybe we could stay here tonight? I don't really want to go home anyway, my mom is always nagging at me about something."

I smiled. "My mom doesn't really care if my friends stay over, so yeah, ya'll can spend the night."

"I CALL THE BED!" Jayy yelled, faceplanting into my Zebra striped heart pillow.

I laughed and put my hand on my hip. "Excuse me sir, that's my bed."

He looked up at me and smiled childishly. "Fine, then we'll share~"

Mason shrugged, taking off his shoes. "I'll sleep on the floor, I don't really care."

I smiled and sat down in between them.

Jayy frowned at me. "Stop that."

I raised my brow at him. "What?"

He reached over and took my hand to make me stop scratching my fading scars. "You'll re-open them."

I blinked. "Oh."

"DAHVIE!"

I yelped and jumped, looking at the door Bradley bursted through.

I quickly hid my arms behind my back and glared at him. "You scared the hell out of me. What do you want?"

He smiled. "Mom wanted to know if your little friends wanted to stay over, you know, since it's storming."

I sighed. "Tell her I said yes."

He nodded and shut the door not-so-gently before I heard his footsteps go down the stairs.

Mason looked at me. "Who was that?"

I un-hid my arms and put my hands on my lap. "One of my brothers. His name is Brad."

He breathed out a little "Ohh."

Jayy sighed and laid down, his head going on my lap.

I smiled. "Tired?"

He chuckled and looked at me, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. "No, just bored."

I mindlessly ran my fingers through his hair which caused his eyes to flutter shut, while he hummed softly.

"Hey Dahv's?"

I looked at Mason. "Hmm?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

I pointed. "Right across from us."

He nodded and got up, walking out the door and shutting it gently behind him.

"I have a question."

I looked down at Jayy who's eyes were still shut as I kept running my fingers through his hair. "Yeah?"

"Why are you still with Stark?"

I blinked. "What?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Why are you still with Stark? You know, even though he abuses you.."

I sighed. "Well, I'm afaid that if I do break up with him, he'll kill me, or even hurt my friends. After a year of him hurting me, I can't help but fear him. He's part of the reason why I don't even like myself. He's... Wicked."

His eyes went big and he sat up, turning so that he was facing me while sitting. "How does he hurt you?"

I bit my lip and looked at my arm. "Physcially, mentally, sexually.."

I felt a finger on my chin that made me look into his chocolate brown eyes. "Have you ever told your family?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't want them to get involved. If something happened between me and him and my family knew about him doing this to me.. He would probably hurt them to shut them up."

He frowned. "Have you ever tried to contact the police?"

"No. Because if he goes to jail, what will happen if he comes out?"

I could feel something warm trickle down my cheek, realizing it was a tear, which Jayy quickly whiped away with his thumb.

He looked at me. "Dahvie, with all the shit he has done over the past _year, _I don't think that he would come out of jail."

I blinked at him, tipping my head. "How do you know?"

He shrugged, a little smile playing on his lips. "My dad is a cop so..."

I smiled at him. "I'll think about it."

He smiled at me, taking his finger off my chin. "Okay."

I bit my lip before leaning over and kissing his nose. "Thanks JayyJayy."

He smiled at me and leaned foreword, gently kissing my cheek. "No problem Dahvikins."

I felt my cheeks heat up ever so slightly as I smiled at him.

"Yo lovebirds~"

Me and Jayy looked over to see Mason leaning against the door frame, smirking at us.

Jayy raised his brow at him. "Yes?"

He walked over to us and sat next to him. "You are aware the power went off, right?"

I blinked and looked at the light on the ceiling, seeing that it was off. "Oh.."

He laughed and laid down, putting his hands behind his head. "What do ya'll want to do?"

Suddenly Jayy jumped up, clapping his hands like a child. "Hide and Go Seek!"

I laughed. "How old are you?"

He shrugged, grinning childishly. "You're NEVER too old to play Hide and Seek..."

I smiled at his cuteness. "Okay, I'll play."

Mason shrugged, sitting up. "Ditto."

Jayy raised his arm up really fast. "NOT IT."

I spoke up after him. "Not it."

Mason rolled his eyes, mumbling a faint "Assholes" before walking over to the corner in my room. "1... 2..."

Jayy grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room with him and gently shutting the door behind us.

He pulled us both in the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door.

I raised my brow at him and laughed softly. "What are you doing?"

He put his finger to his lips in a 'sushing' position before drawing back the shower curtian and stepping in the tub.

He smiled at me and whispered. "C'mon!"

I gave him a wary look before carefully stepping in with him, making him close the curtian so that we were out of sight.

He looked down at me and smiled, giggling softly.

I returned his smile and shook my head, being sure to whisper. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Nope."

"Here I come assholes."

Masons voice echoed and Jayy smiled, wraping his arms around my shoulders.

I looked up a little surprised, but he smiled slyly. "Sorry, there isn't much room.."

I blinked and then used it as an excuse, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Yeah..."

He rested his chin on my head, and I could feel my cheeks heat up at the contact, but couldn't help my smile.

I heard Mason groan, footsteps echoing around the upstairs. "Where are you guys?"

When his footsteps started coming closer, we both held our breaths trying to not gain any attention. Mason sighed, obviously not finding anything, and I could head his footsteps to start to fade from the room.

When I thought he was gone, I let out a sigh of relief.

Wrong.

The curtian was flung back, which obviously scared the hell out of Jayy, because he jumped, causing him to slip, but he managed to catch himself by grabbing one of the shower handles, accadentially twisting it, activating the shower head.

Freezing water, rained all over us, and I let out a mini-shriek from the sudden change in tempurature and litterally jumped out, Jayy following behind.

I shivered and looked down at my now soaked clothes and looked over at Jayy, who was glaring at Mason who was litterally dying from laughter.

I looked at Jayy, and we shared a look.

"You know what we have to do, right?" He said, nodding in the direction of the still running shower.

I looked down at Mason, who was too busy trying to catch his breath to notice the conversation.

I smirked devishly and nodded at him. "You get his legs, I'll get his arms."

He smiled and nodded, both of us walking to eather side of the still laughing figure on the floor.

Me and Jayy both shared one last look before looking down.

Quickly, I grabbed Mason's arms, making sure he wouldn't squirm, and then Jayy grabbed his legs.

His laughter caught in his throat and his eyes went huge, looking up at me. "You _wouldn't_."

I looked at Jayy, who was smiling in amusemt and looked back down at Mason's fearful look, feeling a smile crawl on my lips. "We would."

I looked at Jayy again. "Now."

As one, holding the squirming Mason, and making sure to not hurt him, tossed him in the shower.

Just like me, he kinda screeched and fumbled getting out like a cat getting a bath.

He shivered, wrapping his arms around his chest and glared at us, hair hanging in his face from the water. "You douche's."

I laughed, leaning into Jayy's side, and he wrapped his arm around me.

I smiled and shook my head, turning around and turning the shower off. "C'mon, my mom will kill us if she sees what we're doing."

They nodded and followed me across the hall and back into my room, Jayy closing the door behind him.

Mason shivered. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

I shrugged, going over to my closet and pulling out some plain black sweat pants, a white t-shirt, and rainbow socks, tossing them to Mason.

Then I pulled out a plain dark red shirt and some grey sweat pants, tossing them to Jayy.

Then I got out two towels, tossing both of them one. "Dry off, ya'll will get a cold if you sleep wet."

They both mummered thank you's while I dug out my favorite blue and black sweater that was too big for me, and some plain black fuzzy pajama bottoms.

At the moment, I really didn't give a shit, so I took out a towel and started to dry my hair off a little bit.

Being the insecure person I was, I picked up my clothes and walked to the door to go and get dressed in the bathroom. I smiled back at them "Don't break anything.."

Mason shurgged and pulled the shirt over his head. "Maybe."

Jayy's P.O.V

I watched as Dahvie walked out of the room, the door clicking when he shut it.

Mason smirked at me, pulling his pants on. "He's so Lovestruck, I swear."

I felt my face heat up and I shrugged the shirt over my head. "How do you know?"

He chuckled and started drying his hair with the towel. "I told you before, it's obvious."

I frowned and started drying my hair too, making water droplets run down the back of my neck, causing me to shiver. "I guess..."

"What's obvious?"

I jumped and looked at Dahvie who was walking through the door. His long hair was put in a low pony tail, but his bang was still out, and he took his make-up off, making him more adorable. He had on a blue and back sweater that was a little too big for him, and some black fuzzy bottoms.

"That I scared you~" Mason said, smirking at us.

He laughed, throwing the towel in a bin. "Well, you didn't really scare me, you scared Jayy~"

I pouted and crossed my arms. "I wasn't that scared.."

He smiled and shook his head. "Whatever you say JayyBear."

I smiled. "Okay Dahvikins."

Mason crossed his arms. "I don't get a nickname?"

Dahvie laughed. "Fine, I'll call you Sarah for now on."

Mason's mouth dropped for a second, and he glared at him. "Why Sarah?"

He shrugged, walking over and sitting on the bed. "I dunno. It just suits you."

I laughed. "I could get used to that... Sarah."

Mason groaned and hung his head back. "Oh god.."

I smiled and walked over to the bed, faceplanting into it like last time, causing Dahvie to giggle.

I smiled and laid on my back, putting my hands behind my head. "What time is it?"

"Uh... 2:07" Mason mumbled.

My eyes went big and I sat up on my elebows. "We've been up that long?"

He shrugged. "I guess. But now that I think about it, I'm beat."

Dahvie got up and went to a different door in his room, opening it to reveal a single mattress, pulling it out and setting it on the floor, and then pulled out a fuzzy green blanket and pillow, throwing it on the wattress. "You can sleep on that~"

Mason smiled, plopping down on it. "Thanks."

Dahvie smiled at me. "So, I guess you're still gonna sleep with me?"

I smiled and grabbed the blanket, and pulling it over me. "Yup!"

I heard him chuckle and I poked my head out so I could see him. "I warn you.. I cuddle."

He smiled and walked over. "That's perfect, because so do I~"

I smiled and scooted over and handed him some covers, and he crawled in, not waisting any time to wrap his arms around my waist and bury his face in my chest.

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. Kristen wasn't joking, he is like a teddy bear..

"Night JayyJayy." He said in a sleepy voice. Aww.

I smiled and kissed his head. "Night Dahvikins."

Sudden exhaustion washed over me and I felt my eyes flutter shut, letting the darkness consume me in un-conciousness.

Is this feeling... love?


	6. Chapter 6

Dahvie's P.O.V

I laughed some more as Kendal took off his shirt, showing his skinny abs.

Jayy smiled, raising his brow at him. "Well, c'mon then, do it."

He groaned, hanging his head back. "Do I have to?"

I did my best puppy dog look. "Pweeaaassseee?"

He sighed, sitting his shirt on the ground before running up the small hill, yelling on top of his lungs. "AM I PRETTY YET?!"

Jayy laughed, leaning into Mason slightly as he clutched his stomach. "He actually did it..."

Kendal quickly ran back down the hill, grabbing his shirt and pulled it over his head, glaring at us. "Okay, fine then Jayy, truth or dare?"

Jayy smirked, putting a hand on his hip. "Dare bitch~"

I smiled, sitting down on the log next to the fire. Me, Kendal, Lexi, Rory, Jesse, Mason (Sarah), and Jayy all decided to go on the woods, and then we found a small fire place. We've been hanging out here for a while, and someone decided to play truth or dare.

"Uh, take your shirt off and give Mason a lap dance." Kendal shrugged.

Mason shook his head, holding his hands out. "I'm not any kind of homophobe, but I don't roll that way, and besides, Jayy is one of my best friends. Pick someone else~"

Jayy smiled. "Oh, c'mon Sarah, I don't bite."

Mason glared at him. "No. And my name is Mason."

Kendal looked around. "What about Jesse?"

Jesse looked over and shook his head. "I have a girlfriend remember?"

I laughed and Kendal turned towards me. "What about you?"

I blinked up at him. "What about me?"

Kendal looked over at Jayy, smirking. "Okay, give Dahvie a lap dance."

My eyes went huge as I looked over at Jayy who smiled flirtily at me. "Uh..."

Jayy laughed and pulled his v-neck over his head, revealing a tattoo on his chest that looked like wings and a heart in between, and slowly walked over to me.

He giggled when he stopped in front of me. "Okay, I'll do it, only if he agrees to it."

I bit my lip and shrugged. "I don't mind."

Jayy smiled bigger and looked at them. "How long?"

Kendal smiled and crossed his arms. "Five minutes."

Jayy nodded his head and took out his phone. "Okay.."

I raised my brow at his phone. "What are you doing?"

He laughed, still scrolling throguh his phone. "You can't give a lapdance without music."

Just then, 'Hip Swing' by Savage started playing and he set his phone on the ground next to him.

He smiled at me and raised his arms above his head, sawying his hips a litttle to the beat.

_Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy,_

_Stop, whoa, back it up_

_now let me see your hips swing_

_Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy._

_Stop, whoa, back it up_

_now let me see your hips swing_

(**A/N: I've never given a lap dance, nor have I ever seen someone get one ._. Just bare with me, okay?)**

Then he turned around and shook his ass a little, before turning around and stepping up to me, his legs by either side of mine, and then started to move his hips foreword.

I felt my cheeks catch fire as he took my hands and placed them on his hips, whispering in my ear. "You know, you can touch. Don't be so shy..."

Ignoring my burning face, I chuckled. "Are you sure about that? Because I can get pretty touchy."

He chuckled and slightly grinded against me. "I'm sure."

I smirked and let my hands skim up and down his sides, causing him to shiver slightly.

_Now drop it low and let me see your hips swing_

_Down to the floor, now let me see you hips swing_

_Now drop it low and let me see your hips swing_

_Down to the floor, now let me see your hips swing_

He got up and turned so that his back was towards me, stepping between my legs and bending down, running his hands up and down my inner thighs, making me bite my lip and put my hands on his ass, trailing them to his hips and trailing them to down his legs and back up.

_Uh oh, lean back, girl you got some mean racks_

_You Got a mean ass and I really mean that_

_But cant you see that I need a girl that can move_

_Make her hips swing and look just like you_

He sat on my knee and leaned into me, turning his head and started kissing down my jaw line; putting his hands behind my head and pulling me closer.

I let my eyes flutter shut as I felt his lips burn into my skin, gently nipping the flustered skin.

_But come to think about it, _

_I think this club is crowded_

_Its kinda hard to do your thing when _

_everyones surrounding_

_So let me form a circle, everbody step back_

_I heard somebody yell._

_"Savage where the chorus at?"_

_Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy,_

_Stop, whoa, back it up_

_now let me see your hips swing_

_Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy._

_Stop, whoa, back it up_

_now let me see your hips swing_

He slowly got up and turned around, smiling devilishly as he straddled me and leaned down, biting my earlobe gently. "How far do you want me to take this?"

I shivered as his breath brushed down my neck, giving me goosebumps and I put my fingers through his belt loops, pulling him closer. "As far as you want to~"

_Now drop it low and let me see your hips swing_

_Down to the floor, now let me see you hips swing_

_Now drop it low and let me see your hips swing_

_Down to the floor, now let me see your hips swing_

He smirked, pressing into me more. "Whatever you say.."

He kept moving his hips to the beat as me straddled me, gently kissing my neck.

But then he put his hands in my hair and pulled back, looking at me, biting his bottom lip. His gaze trailed down to my lips, but quickly back to my eyes.

Hell, if he won't make the first move, I sure as hell will.

I leaned foreward, gently pressing my lips to his, causing him to stop all of his movements.

I was about to pull back, say sorry and beg for him to not hate me, but he cut me off by kissing me back, but a little harder.

His clutches in my hair became gentler until he finallly took them out, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and bringing me even closer, and I couldn't help but slide my hands from his ass and wrap my arms around his waist.

I swear, I felt sparks. That's not too cliche' right? Our lips fit together perfectly, moving together in sync.

"Yo, we told you to give him a lap dance, not make out!" Mason laughed.

Jayy broke the kiss, slowly pulling back and looking at me, a faint pink hue covering his cheekbones. Aww.

He smiled slyly, looking over at Mason. "Isn't it the same thing?"

Mason smiled at us, shaking his head. "Nope."

Jayy turned to me, smiling in a way I couldn't describe, and it was making my heart pound in my ears, making the blood rush up to my cheeks, and I couldn't help but smile back.

He smirked. "You're right, you can be pretty touchy." Then he winked before he climbed off of me.

I felt my face flush but I ignored it and smirked at him. "_I _was touchy? What about you?"

The hue returned to his cheeks, but he quickly recovered, shrugging. "How could I _not _be touchy?"

My eyes went huge and I closed my mouth. He wins that one.

Mason laughed. "C'mon, Dahv's mum told us to be at his house at five for dinner. We gotta go."

Jayy held his hand out to me, and I took it, letting him pull me up.

I smiled when he imtertwined pur fingers as we started walking.

I can't describe this feeling...


End file.
